enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang He
Zhang He was a student at Fleet School.Children of the Fleet He was first introduced in Children of the Fleet. History Past Zhang He was born to Chinese Christian parents on Luna several years before the Third Formic War. He lived in a Portuguese dome, as they took in He's people when they fled from China. When his parents' company was bought by the International Fleet, they joined the service. Since He was a child of the fleet, he was later accepted into Fleet School. While at Fleet School, He was sorted into the True Children group and Onlooker subgroup due to his parents' involvement in the war. However, many people thought that He was from the WU-HU Corporation family. Children of the Fleet While practicing in the battleroom, a student named Dabeet Ochoa built a structure using wall panels that caused a Star to move. This surprised He, and the two began conversing. He and Dabeet discussed the logistics of building one of these structures during a battle, but were interrupted by both He's toon leader and the commander of the army, Bartolomeo Ja. Bartolomeo warned He not to waste his time with Dabeet, but He did not care and the two tried timing how long it would take to build a structure with the two of them working together. After practice was over, Zhang He and Dabeet ate lunch together and they joked about the food. Dabeet asked He what about him affronted others when he offered them help, and He told him that he was sometimes rude and condescending because he was smarter than them. Days later, Lieutenant Odd Oddson split the barracks into "outside" and "inside" teams to practice station maintenance tasks in preparation for being an exploratory commander. Zhang He, along with Dabeet, were a part of the inside group. The inside group was being lectured by an accountant about bills of lading when he noticed that Dabeet was daydreaming. He told Dabeet to pay attention, and Dabeet responded by explaining the rest of the lecture that the accountant had not said yet, with distractory yet friendly-sounding remarks from Zhang He. The accountant soon left after these witty retorts. The man was replaced by Enya Polonia, the cargo and loading supervisor. She gave Zhang He and Dabeet a task to check the cargo from a ship and compare it with the bill of lading, hinting that there would be 5 discrepancies. However, after investigating, He and Dabeet found 2 extra discrepancies. Unsure if this was part of the test or if the two were genuine contraband, they decided not to tell anyone for the time being. As He and Dabeet practiced using the battleroom construction system, other students including Ragnar Olafson, Timeon, Ignazio Cabeza, and Monkey joined in. During lunch, the group discussed possible metaphors relating to the constructions. After another practice session where they practiced dividing the structures, the squad practiced the construction in an actual battle. After a battle, the defeated team wanted to know how He's team had used the construction. Dabeet was too tired to explain, so he delegated it to He. After explaining, He asked Dabeet why he was tired. Dabeet explained that he was kidnapped before joining Fleet School and had been sent a cipher from his kidnappers. Zhang offered him some advice and ideas about how the cipher could be solved. Eventually, Dabeet began attending practice less and so Zhang He took charge in training with the construction system. He and Dabeet gradually began to talk less. Zhang He came to a meeting organized by Monkey with Dabeet, Timeon, Ragnar, and Ignazio. There, Monkey told the group that a terrorist group was planning an attack on Fleet School and was holding Dabeet's mother hostage, forcing his hand to assist them in entering. The group was angry, but Zhang He was a sort of mediator for the discussion. Dabeet left so the group could discuss freely a solution, though he did come back in twice to let them know he discovered a way to unlock any door in the station and that he found a service corridor that could be used for escape. Five days later, Zhang He and Monkey received a message from Dabeet given by two older girls, saying that the raiders had arrived. They organized the rest of the group including Ragnar, Timeon, Ignazio, and Bartolomeo Ja at the service corridor and waited for Dabeet. When he arrived, he explained that the terrorists' ship was loaded with Vacoplaz explosives that were rigged to blow up simultaneously and destroy the station. They made their way to the airlock and planned to evacuate the ship's atmosphere to blow it away from the station. Since Dabeet already had a suit on board the ship, he took charge and said he would do it. The plan was for Dabeet to blow out the atmosphere, jump out as soon as he saw the station, and grab the line that Monkey would throw out for him, and she would grab him to pull him back. After he agreed to follow her rules, they saluted each other and Dabeet headed inside the ship. While Dabeet blew the ship off and Monkey caught him, Zhang He waited in the station's corridor until they reentered. After a few minutes of dialogue between the cadets, Dabeet burst into tears and thanked all of them for helping. Monkey hugged him and the others clapped his shoulders and reaffirmed their gratitude. Suddenly, they remembered that the raiders were still onboard the station, likely in the battlerooms. The group decided to head to Commandant Urska Kaluza's office and use the intercom to tell them to surrender. Dabeet tried to delegate to Bartolomeo, but he insisted that Dabeet do the announcement. He spoke to the invaders and told them that whoever was in charge of them had set them up on a suicide mission that had failed, and told them that they should surrender unless they wanted to be killed by the Fleet ships that would soon arrive. The group told Dabeet that he had done a good job, and Zhang went with Bartolomeo, Timeon, and Ragnar to make sure the terrorists had given up. They found that two of the raiders' officers had been shot dead by their own men and two were critically injured, but they had been locked in the battlerooms until Fleet personnel arrived. During the dinner celebration, Dabeet was constantly being approached by students so he could not finish his food. Eventually his friends, including Zhang He, moved the crowd away so he could eat. During this, the head of security Robota Smirnova appeared and explained that the Fleet had been planning an operation to board the enemy ship before Dabeet and his team blew it away, saving their lives. She also told the students that Urska Kaluza was in custody for being a collaborator of the terrorists and informed Dabeet that his mother was safe. Dabeet began to cry and Zhang He and his friends comforted him. Personality He was very compassionate and helpful, which Dabeet assumed stemmed from his Christian beliefs. This allowed him to respond to people kindly and without them getting offended, a trait Dabeet lacked. Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Fleet School Students Category:Characters introduced in Children of the Fleet